Die erste Lektion
by LadyMona
Summary: Das Gespräch zweier Frauen über ein bestimmtes (Nicht-)Paar...


**Die erste Lektion**

Diese Geschichte ist die erste von drei Kurzgeschichten, die ich für die Collagen-Challenge im Stargate-Palace geschrieben habe und zwar zur 3. Collage: "Death is just the beginning of a long journey".

Ich wurde durch die Folge "Lebenlinien" dazu inspiriert.

Die Collage ist unter folgendem Link zu finden: 

(Die Rechte an der Collage liegen natürlich bei Destiny, der Macherin)

Disclaimer: 

Stargate gehört MGM und nicht mir – klar, oder? Diese Geschichte aber schon. Ich borg mir nur mal SG-1 und Co dafür. Alle anderen, alle neuen, sind aber meins, meins, meins:-)

„Du weißt doch genau, dass du nicht eingreifen darfst!"

Sie versuchte die warnende Stimme einer Frau hinter sich zu ignorieren und bahnte sich den Weg durch das weiße gleißende Licht. Immer weiter und weiter. Das Tor war nicht mehr weit.

„Ich bitte dich! Das kann es doch nicht wert sein!" rief ihr die Stimme hinterher.

„Halt mich doch auf!" erwiderte sie trotzig. „Oder kannst du es etwa nicht?" Sie verharrte plötzlich. „Oder _willst du es vielleicht gar nicht?"_

„Wenn sie merken, dass du in das Leben zweier Sterblicher eingreifst, werden sie dich bitter bestrafen," sagte die Stimme voll aufrechter Sorge. „Hast du denn nicht gesehen, was mit Daniel Jackson passiert ist? _Dir_ werden sie es bestimmt nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. Sie sind strenger geworden. Wenn sie es herausfinden, werden sie dich vernichten!"

„Das ist es mir Wert," erklärte sie entschlossen. „Leb wohl, Oma Desala." 

Sie war nun vor dem Tor. Sie durchschritt es und trat in diese Welt ein. Tausend Farben tanzten um sie herum. Millionen Gedanken, Milliarden Gefühle schlossen sich ihnen an. Unter all dem suchte sie nur nach einem – nach zwei Herzen, die sie besser kannte, als jeder andere. Und sie fand sie auch bald. Die Farben nahmen Gestalt an und sie fand sich in einem Gang wieder. Sie kannte ihn nur zu gut. Es war eine der unteren Ebenen des Cheyenne Mountain Complexes und nur wenige Stockwerke unter ihr stand das Stargate. 

Wie sie nun so in diesem Gang stand, wie die Leute an ihr vorbeiliefen, ohne sie sehen zu können, wurde ihr schmerzhaft klar, wie sehr sie das alles vermisste. Und sie spürte so stark wie noch nie, was sie alles verloren hatte.

„Also schön," sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr.

„Oma Desala," entfuhr es ihr in einer Mischung aus Schreck und Erleichterung.

„Vielleicht hast du wirklich Recht. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, für die beiden Schicksal zu spielen."

„Du willst mir helfen?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein," überging Oma Desala ihre Frage. „Wir dürfen uns den Menschen keinesfalls zeigen, wir dürfen lediglich wie ein Echo fungieren. Und wenn wir Glück haben, erschüttern wir damit nicht zu sehr den Fluss von Raum und Zeit und die da oben merken es vielleicht nicht."

Sie nickte.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Plan?"

„Nein."

„Na wunderbar…" seufzte Oma Desala.

„Ich wollte erst sehen, wie viel Starthilfe sie wirklich brauchen."

„Nun, jede Menge würde ich sagen. Dies ist unter Abermilliarden von möglichen Realitäten die einzige, in der sie nicht zusammen sind."

„Ja…" meinte sie nachdenklich. „Aber diese ist auch die einzige Welt, in der sie in nahezu Frieden leben. Dies ist die stärkste Welt, die ich je gesehen hab."

Oma Desala lachte leise. „So lange bist du ja auch noch nicht bei uns." Dann wurde sie wieder ernster. „Aber du hast Recht. Ich existiere in dieser Form nun schon viele tausend Jahre irdischer Zeitrechnung. Und diese Welt mit all ihren Galaxien war mir immer die liebste – sie war nicht immer die friedlichste, aber die Wesen, die hier leben, sind die glücklichsten. All die Milliarden, die in dieser Realität zuhause sind, sind so anders… sie haben so viel Hoffnung. Vor allem die Menschen der Erde."

„Ja, ich kann es spüren… Gerade hier ist es am stärksten."

„Diese Einrichtung ist die geheimste, aber auch wichtigste der ganzen Erde."

„So war es bei uns auch – aber wir haben versagt. Sie haben uns überrannt… und alles und jeden vernichtet. Dabei waren wir in mancherlei Hinsicht gar nicht so verschieden von denen, die hier leben…"

„Aber einen Unterschied gab es doch," sprach Oma Desala es aus.

Sie nickte stumm. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass zwei Menschen den Lauf und das Schicksal eines ganzen Universums so beeinflussen könnten…"

„Das ist eines dieser Dinge, die wohl nicht einmal wir Reisende erklären können. Es gibt nun mal diese… Knotenpunkte, Konstanten oder auch wie auch immer man sie nennen mag," sagte Oma Desala leise. „Welch ein Glück, dass sie nicht wissen, was für eine Last auf ihren Schultern ruht… Sie sind trotz dem, was sie hier tun, glücklich und leben fast unbeschwert. Das ist eben ihr Leben… Die Menschen hatten schon immer ein bemerkenswerte Anpassungsfähigkeit und das Talent mit den aussichtslosesten Situationen umzugehen."

„_Diese_ Menschen hier," korrigierte sie. „_Wir konnten es nicht. Und das war auch meine Schuld. Wir haben uns überschätzt. Für unbesiegbar gehalten. Diese hier wissen, dass sie das nicht sind… Ich habe jetzt schon so viele Welten gesehen. Entweder waren sie in ihnen verheiratet oder sie kannten sich gar nicht. Diese hier ist die einzige, in der sie ihre Gefühle nicht zulassen. Sie stehen im Kampf zusammen, sie haben schon viele Male die Erde und ihre ganze Welt gerettet. Es mag natürlich an den Regeln liegen, doch sie haben auch ihr persönliches Glück hinter das Wohl aller anderen gestellt – und trotzdem sind sie mit dieser Situation zufrieden…"_

„Das kommt dir seltsam vor?"

„Ja… nein… Ich weiß auch nicht…"

Oma Desala nickte und hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Bevor Daniel es mir erklärt hat, habe ich es auch nicht recht verstanden. Ich habe die Liebe noch nie wirklich verstanden – das kann vielleicht keiner –, aber ich sehe immer wieder, was sie in dieser Welt bewirkt. Gerade hier."

Sie senkte den Kopf und dachte nach. Eine ganze Weile stand sie schweigend neben Oma Desala, die ebenfalls nichts sagte. 

„Darum bist du mir also gefolgt," sagte sie irgendwann kaum hörbar. „Du wolltest, dass ich das verstehe und du wusstest, dass ich dann nicht eingreifen würde."

„Ja."

Sie nickte vor sich hin. „Es tut nur so weh… Sie so zu sehen und…"

„Aber ihre Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Es stehen noch viele Aufgaben vor ihnen. Und sie werden sie meistern, so wie sie es in den vergangenen sieben Jahren getan haben. Was sie verbindet, hat sie dazu stark genug gemacht. Und wenn alles vorbei ist…" Oma Desala lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Nun, ein typisches Märchenende werden sie wohl nicht bekommen, aber das müssen sie auch nicht. Sie werden _ihren Weg finden."_

Sie nickte. „Und ich muss noch viel lernen. Nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Dein Tod war erst der Anfang einer langen Reise. Es liegt noch Vieles vor dir und es gibt noch viele Lektionen, die du lernen musst. Die heutige war die erste Lektion und eigentlich noch nicht für dich gedacht – aber manchmal muss man seine Pläne ändern." Oma Desala lächelte wieder. „Das ist auch eine Lektion."

„Auch für sie war der Tod der Anfang…" murmelte sie nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Oma Desala nickte. „Charlies Tod hatte in keiner Welt eine solche Auswirkung auf ihn, wie in dieser. Und der Tod ihrer Mutter hatte in dieser Welt ganz andere Folgen als in jeder anderen. Diese beiden Ereignisse haben sie auf besondere Weise geprägt. Sie hatten nach diesen Schicksalsschlägen viele Wahlmöglichkeiten, doch nur _hier hat ihre Wahl sie auf diese besondere Art zusammengeführt, ihre Herzen so verbunden und gestärkt hat, dass sie alles erreichen können." _

Sie lächelte glücklich und melancholisch zugleich. „Lass uns gehen..."

„Ja."

„Du hast sie nie aus den Augen gelassen, oder?"

„Nein. Und nun komm. Es wird Zeit, dass du deine Schwestern kennenlernst."

„Meine Schwestern?"

„Du bist nicht die erste, die diese Lektion zu lernen hatte. Ich habe keine von euch aus den Augen gelassen. Ich habe vielen von euch beim Aufstieg geholfen und ich stand schon mit vielen von dir an diesem Ort und habe das gleiche Gespräch geführt."

Sie stand verblüfft da und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Oma Desala lächelte einfach nur. „Komm, Samantha O'Neill."

**Ende…**


End file.
